Stuff Store
The Stuff Store is a clothing shop located at the Ducky Town. It used to sell clothes and colors, but stopped due to technical difficulties. History It was one of the original rooms in Club Ducky. There is a shoe section, a wig display and Changing Rooms. It also used to lead to the Cold Cave by a poster labeled "Dress Up", that after touching mouse pointer would label "Cold Cave". In March 6, 2019, when Club Ducky reopened, it got a big update. The wigs and shoe rack were both moved to the front, and there is now a display and a map. In March 19, the room got a small update; two wigs and a hat were added to the mannequins, the room was redesigned, some clothes and a mirror were added, and all the items at the display were removed except for the Party Hat. Parties 2015 *During the Chocolate Party 2015, there was a puddle of chocolate in the room, a chocolate trail, and a chocolate blob at the window. *During the Halloween Party 2015, the sky became dark. Because of that, the wall and the changing room's colors were also darkened. Jack O' Lanterns replaced the mannequin heads using wigs, There was a hole on the right wall, and by there a part of the Ducky Dance could be seen. A ghost ducky was there, but not visible due to the clothes rack. A chocolate bar was also hidden here, as part of the Candy Hunt. *During the Duckmas Party 2015, the sky became dark again, but the colors of the room did not become darker this time, other than the windows. There were lights at the top, a giant candy cane at the top of the Changing Rooms, and a map of the island with a black X behind the clothes rack. 2017 *During the Waddle On Party, there were orange and yellow pennants, speakers, a big map of the island, in the room along with a sign saying "Thanks everyone!" instead of the Changing Rooms. The tuxedo was also moved up to fit the map. Trivia *There is a drawing error on the old design, due to the fact both in the exterior and interior the window was at the left and door was at the right, while it should be the opposite in one of the two. This was fixed when the Ducky Town was renovated, as it was inverted in the exterior. **Coincidentally, this also happened in the ''Club Penguin ''Town Center, and was fixed in the same way, although this was not intentional. *Despite being the "Stuff Store" it only sells clothing wear. This is because the name is that only to be alliterative. *The map from the Waddle On Party was later added to the redesign of the room, but the words "Club Ducky" were removed. *Dipper's cap from Gravity Falls can be seen in the new design. Gallery Designs Stuff Store.png|August 10, 2015 - June 4, 2017 Stuff Store 2019.png|March 6, 2019 - March 19, 2019 Stuff Store New.png|March 19, 2019 - Present Parties Stuff Store Chocolate Party 2015.png|Chocolate Party 2015 Stuff Store Halloween Party.png|Halloween Party 2015 Stuff Store Duckmas Party 2015.png|Duckmas Party 2015 Stuff Store Waddle On.png|Waddle On Party Category:Rooms Category:Original Rooms Category:2015 Category:Renovated Rooms